


IgNyx Week 2018

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: IgNyx Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daggers, Hurt/Comfort, IgNyx - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, ignyxweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: A collection of all my entries for IgNyx week!





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, so this month starting today is Ignyx week! So I decided to participate in this week considering I usually and have never done so before. I figured I give it a shot! For day one out of the prompts of Ebony/Light night Coffee/ or kissing, I decided on kissing! Enjoy!!

Ignis usually wasn't one for public displays of affection. This was a known fact to anyone who knew him. Ignis rarely ever made an acceptation to this rule. That is, until he started dating Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. Their relationship had been unexpected, and they couldn't be more night and day even if they tried. However, this didn't seem to stop the feelings from growing. Needless to say, Everyone who heard of their relationship had agreed on one thing;

Nyx was all about physical displays of affection. Not to say Ignis was cold and distant, he just preferred to keep things professional especially if both were on the clock. Which was understandable, Ignis was prim and proper, he wasn't one to tell anyone about his private life or make a scene. Nyx on the other hand, though he usually was calm, he was a smart ass, had a bit of history of insubordination, and was a known cocky bastard. So, again when they finally announced their relationship with one another, many truly believed it was a joke, or that they wouldn't last long.

And boy they couldn't have been more wrong. With their coming together, people started to notice a change not only in Ignis, but Nyx as well. Nyx seemed to bring out the more laid back and easy going side of Ignis that he loved to keep hidden and only show when he was in the privacy of his home. And Ignis brought out the more mature, and level headed side of Nyx that no one even believed he had. From that, Ignis became more open. He would let his walls down and allow small forms of physical affection.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"Nyx asked, lightly holding Ignis' wrist in his hand, keeping the man from walking into the Citadel just yet. He didn't need to ask if he would see him because he already knew that they would meet up for the evening to spend the weekend together. But it gave Nyx an excuse to keep Ignis here for a little bit longer before he had to let go and head off to his own post. Nyx practically purred when the smaller of the two leaned up pressing their lips together in a sweet but short kiss. "I will never get tired of that."

Ignis chuckled. "Of what? The kissing?" Nyx nodded, tugging the smaller man closer and kissing him again. This made the green eyed man smile and laugh softly. "Come now, I have to get going," another peck. "And you," another. "Have to get going to your post otherwise Drautos will have your head."

Nyx for the most part looked like he didn't care. The shrug basically gave that away, if is rolled his eyes fondly, he reached up and ran his hands up his chest to his shoulders, adjusting the collar of the Glaive coat. "You are a troublemaker, and a bad influence." Ignis teased, Nyx only gave a grin which earned him a shake of the younger man's head before a hand landed on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a final kiss.

"Ugh, PDA guys." Nyx growled and Ignis could only blush darkly at the all too familiar voice of their crown prince. "I dont wanna see you trying to suck the soul out of my advisor-"

"Noctis!"

Nyx couldn't help but snort before laughing loudly. Ignis groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. The Galahdian man cupped his younger lover's face, giving him a final kiss. "I'll see you tonight. Dinner will be ready when you come by." He mumbled against his lips before pulling away. He bowed to the Prince. "And I'll see you later as well, Highness."

"Yeah, see you later, Ulric." Noctis said as he and his older friend watched the other walk down the steps and leave for his post. "So, mister no PDA-" the Prince could only laugh when Ignis shot him a look.

Honestly, there were days he couldn't stand being caught kissing his lover, but if Ignis had to admit to anything it would be that he did enjoy kissing the other man. And would gladly do it again, anywhere.


	2. Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Jade/ Cultural Differences/Daggers
> 
> Prompt chosen: Daggers

It was cruel irony, Ignis supposed. Nyx was very attached to his daggers, and Ignis couldn't blame him, they had been specifically made for him, one from his home land of Galahad and the other made in his new home; Insomnia. They were- are - one of a kind, it would be impossible to find those types of daggers, that well made anywhere else in all of Lucis. So it wasn't a shock that Nyx liked to keep them close at all times, and it wasn't a shock that Ignis made it a bit of a game to see if Nyx would ever notice if someone had managed to take those daggers. No matter how hard Ignis tried, Nyx always noticed when the other would just barely touch one of the daggers. A quick snatching of his wrist and a kiss later, Nyx would be giving him a toothy grin with a wink and saying;

"Better Luck next time, Babe."

However, it wouldn't be until one night when Ignis found himself laying on top of the older man on his couch after dinner, both lazily watching some random TV show that they actually weren't paying much attention to. Nyx had been oddly quite that evening, both seeming to be nervous and on edge due the coming road trip to Altissia Ignis would be leaving on to take Noctis to his wedding. And Nyx nervous due to the peace treaty ceremony taking place days after Ignis' departure. So, it wasn't strange that the two found themselves a little more clingy than usual. But what really shocked Ignis would be the words Nyx spoke that night.

"Ignis....you know that should something happen to me you'd get my Daggers, right?"

Ignis couldn't stop the look of shock and utter confusion on his face when he looked up at the man he loved that night. He always hated it when Nyx would talk like that, truly, he did. He always insisted that nothing was going to happen to Nyx, that he would always come back home safely. Logically, Ignis knew better than that, he did. He truely and absolutely did know better. Nyx's life and a Kingsglaive constantly put his life in danger, and it wasn't so uncommon for the Glaive to have wills written up should they die out in the front lines. Nyx was no different. Ignis couldn't nor did he respond to his words, but he did cling to the man a lot harder then before, prompting his older lover to wrap his arms around him and squeeze tightly.

And it wouldn't be until days later that news would reach Ignis and the rest of the crew of the attack on the Crown city. Ignis had prayed Nyx was okay. And it wouldn't be until they reached Altissia where Ignis would find a unconscious Noctis with a sadly dead Lunafreya who had with her the very Daggers he had prayed he would never see without their owner, along with a letter. Despite the grief, the anger and pure pain he felt, he used those very same daggers to protect his Prince like how Nyx had used them to protect their city. Even at the cost of his sight, it didn't matter, at least one of the last things he saw before his world faded to darkness was the complex design of those daggers.

Years later, the dawn would return to their world, darkness would finally be lifted. And it would be on that day where Ignis would finally open the letter that came with the matching Daggers. He wasn't ashamed that the letter brought tears to his remaining good eye, he wasn't ashamed he broke down into a sobbing mess. He wasn't ashamed when he fell to his knees, clutching those daggers tightly to his chest as he finally decided to allow himself to cry for the first time in years over the loss of the man he loved.

But, at least he died doing what he usually always did. And at least Ignis had something to remember him by.


	3. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 IgNyx Week
> 
> Prompts: Violet/ Wearing the Ring of the Lucii/ Kneel
> 
> Prompts chosen: Wearing the Ring of the Lucii & Kneel

 

It was a well known fact that Nyx had a bit of an... authority problem. Not to say that he wouldn't listen, but there were times he decided not to. Yes all those times he had decided not to listen lead to what got him the nickname 'Hero'. A nickname he despised and loved in varying degrees. But still, he had a small authority problem, he often did what he felt was best and what could actually save lives verses just leaving people to fend for themselves. Right now however, as he stood with daggers in hand, rain pouring from the sky thanks to Leviathan.

A few feet away stood Luche who was helping Ravus get Luna and Noctis to safety. However, across from him stood Ardyn, the chancellor of Niflhiem, a barely conscious Ignis with horrible burn wounds on his face at his feet, and a all to familiar ring on his finger. Nyx growled at the sight, he had worn that ring during the fall of Insomnia, how had he survived he had to thank Luche for that one. Though he was sure he did it more for the sake of his brother then anything else.

"My, oh my....that looks painful," the wine redhead spoke as he kneeled down next to the much younger man. "Not very wise, was it? Not many can survive the effects of the ring, isn't that right, Nyx Ulric?" Nyx growled deeply, taking a step forward but froze instantly when the other man placed a foot on Ignis' chest, pressing down which got a gasp out of the dirty blonde. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't recommend doing anything at the moment, Mr. Ulric. Have some manners for your elders." He paused, looking down at Ignis, hardly paying any attention to Nyx. "It's odd, is it not? The king's of the past granting power to not one, but two people who aren't part of the royal family. Deeming them worthy, and not asking for their lives in return."

Nyx's eyes narrowed at his words, though he never once took his gaze off of him. Arydn must have found it amusing of that damn smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"Wearing the Ring is painful isn't, dear Ignis?" The man asked, looking down at him. Though, he removed his foot from Ignis' chest and looked to Nyx. "Kneel," he said, staring over at Nyx who stared at him in confusion and shock. "Before your true, and rightful King."

Nyx scoffed. "I don't kneel for fake Kings," he hissed. His eyes widened when the red head kneeled down, grabbing a fist full of Ignis' hair, yanking his head back and pressing a blade to his throat. "Don't you dare!" He shouted, hands tightening around his daggers. Arydn merely gave him a smirk.

"Then Kneel, it's all I ask for. After all, I've gotten what i came here for." He said simply, what he could have possibly been after here wasn't known to Nyx. He growled, fists shaking and knuckles turning white. "Kneel, or you'll watching his blood paint the ground red. Now wouldn't that be something? Not only did you fail in stopping your beloved from putting on the ring, but you have also failed in saving his life. What and who do you truly value most in this world, Ulric? Your pride, or," he pressed the flat side of the dagger to Ignis' throat. "Or him?"

Nyx seemed to deflate at his words, the man dropped his daggers which clattered to the wet ground. For a moment he hesitsted but slowly got to a knee, his head hung low. He could hear the man chuckle, looking up, he almost sighed in relief when he released his hold on his lover. Ardyn stepped over the man and paused in front of Nyx.

"Good. Until next time, Nyx Ulric." He said, turning and walking away from the group. Once he was gone and out of sight, Nyx growled, snatching up his weapons and rushing over to Ignis' side. He stared down at his injuried lover, for a moment his hands hovered over him, seeming unsure what to do at the moment. First, the man carefully lifted the younger man's hand, gently pulling the black colored ring off his hand and stuffing it in his pocket.

Ever so carefully, Nyx lifted the man into his arms, turning around quickly when he heard rushed footsteps. He only relaxed when he saw Gladio and Prompto rushing over. Though he knew they were asking what happened, Nyx didn't and couldn't bring himself to answer. He merely held his wounded lover close to his chest, he glanced up at the others, Lunafreya was alive, unconscious much like their Prince. Luche was next to him, checking Ignis over before barking the group that they had to find somewhere to get the three unconscious people some medical help.

"Nyx," Luche spoke, making the man look at the other. "Thank you...for saving my little brother." He mumbled, Nyx smiled at him and nodded before the other blue eyed man walked ahead, leading the group away from the damaged area.

"Idiot..." Nyx mumbled softly with no real heat behind his words as he looked down at the man in his arms. He tightened his hold on him, servaying the burns on his face. He too had his own scars on his entire right side from putting on the Ring, he knew how painful it was, but he also knew that Ignis did what he felt like was needed to be done. Looking up at the group, he frowned adjusting the unconscious male in his arms.

He would make sure the ring wouldn't be put on again by anyone but Noctis. And he'd make sure to never kneel again for anyone but Noctis and Ignis.


	4. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IgNyx Week day 4
> 
> Prompts: Charcoal Grey/Stuck in an elevator/Loyalty
> 
> Prompt(s) Chosen: Loyalty

If there was one thing Nyx hated about these annual balls the Citadel held, it would be the fact that so many Nobles, businessman, and other royals would come to attend. Each bringing their own advisors, and guards. With that came the fact that there were many, MANY men and women who seemed to have a liking for his fiance. If the woman in a scarlet red dress hanging, pressing the length of her front against Ignis' arm was anything to go by. Now, Nyx wasn't a jealous man by nature, nope, not one bit. He knew that Ignis loved him and he loved Ignis, otherwise the other man would have never agreed to marry him.

But it didn't change the fact that he found it not only ever annoying but just down right rude that these people could clearly see the ring he had gotten his lover on his hand. Ignis only ever took it off to shower and cook. If he was wearing gloves, he would put it on the chain with his little silver skull necklace. But otherwise, he always had it on and in plain sight. Nyx hated these balls, and he hated how close the woman in red was to Ignis at the current moment.

Anyone who knew Ignis, could tell just how uncomfortable he was, his uncle probably laughing up a storm at this. The blue eyed man couldn't make out what she was saying to If is, but when she ran a hand down his chest and mumbled something into his ear, the face he made was all Nyx needed to see to know he was not okay with what was said. With a snarl, and a confused glance from Crowe who was standing next to him, Nyx pushed away from the wall he was near and made a b-line straight over to the pair.

"Come now, Ignis dear. Just think about-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Nyx cut in, coming up behind Ignis, gently taking his free wrist into his hand, and his other hand landing on Ignis' hip. He gave the woman a empty smile. "But I'm afraid he's spoken for, m'lady. I don't think his fiance would appreciate you trying to court or convince him to...drop his relationship to start one with you." He said bluntly and clearly. It was noticeabl that the woman was not happy with being interrupted. "So, I'm going to have to polietly ask you to please cease any and all attempts at courting someone else's lover."

"And just who do you think you are? Since when does his Majesty allow people from outside the wall work here in the Citadel? And who are you to get involved in what clearly has nothing to do with you?"

Nyx sighed, now he was annoyed, angry even. He pulled the dirty blonde away from the woman completely, making sure to come around him so he was now standing between the two. Was he causing a scene now? Yes, yes he was but in all honesty he couldn't give a damn about it now at this point. He kept his expression calm, looking down at the woman. "I'm Nyx, Nyx Ulric. Member of the Kingsglaive and Ignis' fiance. That's who I am." He stated, which got several shocked looks for anyone who had no knowledge of this. Many of the Citadel staff knew about their engagement and had even given the two congratulations on the matter. Even those who weren't to fond of outsiders such as himself. "Listen, I get it, your reaching an age where men aren't even gonna wanna look at ya anymore. I get it your desperate for a man to marry, but how about showing some fucking self-respect and respect of others. You can clearly see the engagement ring I worked my ass off to get for him. He wouldn't he wearing it if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with me. So, now if you'll excuse us," he hissed, lacing their fingers together before tugging the younger man away from the ball room.

Needless to say, Nyx knew he was going to be in so much trouble tomorrow morning. It wasn't a shock to tell the truth, Nyx was always getting into trouble, especially when it came to his job as a Glaive. The way to Ignis'room in the Citadel didn't take long, it was on the second floor after all. Once in the privacy of the room, Nyx turned to Ignis, who had his arms crossed over his chest, giving him a look that just screamed 'Explain.'. he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he hadn't even noticed when Ignis huffed and moved to stand in front of the taller man.

"Nyx," Ignis mumbled, reaching up, gently cupping his face and with his right hand and with his left held Nyx's hand. "Nyx, Darling....Thank you for that honorable rescue. I appreciate it." Nyx smiled softly, leaning heavily into the others smaller hand. "That was very kind of you, but you do know that I love you, correct? And no one else?"

"Oh six, of course I know that. I'm not worried about you like...cheating or anything. I just don't like it when people who clearly see that your engaged still insist on trying to take you from me," Nyx explained, pulling his hand away and moving his hand down to his hip and pulling him close, leaning down he pressed their foreheads together. "Kinda childish, yeah I know. But I'm greedy." Ignis laughed softly, wrapping both of his arms around Nyx's neck, both gently swaying side to side. "Iggy, you know that I'll forever be loyal to you, right? No matter what, you are my everything and it's you that matters most...right?"

The emerald eyed man, smiled, giving him a sweet kiss, this got a human of content from the Glaive. "And I will forever be loyal to you, darling."

Nyx smiled, feeling content and happy knowing that he was the one Ignis was sure he wanted to stay with loyally for the rest of his life.


	5. Crimson & Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IgNyx Week day 5
> 
> Prompts: Crimson/Showing off/Magic
> 
> Prompts chosen: Crimson & Magic

 

"Honestly, it's a small wound-"

"Your bleeding all over the place!"

Ignis rolled his eyes as Nyx held his bleeding hand between his own. In all fairness, he couldn't blame Nyx for over reacting at the moment. The sight of crimson blood oozing from a jagged cut on his hand onto the floor would make anyone nervous and worried. It also didn't help that their relationship was still new, so Luche was a little over protective and tended to be hard on Nyx. Speaking of his older adopted brother, he watched as the older man rushed over to them.

"By the six, I leave for ten fucking minutes! What the hell happened?" Luche demanded, taking a potion bottle from Nyx and pouring some of the liquid onto the cut.

"It's my fault. I suggested he try a higher level lightning spell-"

"Only because I kept asking about it." Ignis added when Luche glared at the older man, looking ready to tear him a new one. Ignis open and closed his hand, allowing Luche to run his thumbs over where the cut had been. "Really I'm fine, Nyx it's not your fault. And Luche, don't even think about it."

With a resigned sigh, Luche nodded. "Okay, fine. I have something to go do for the Captain and our uncle. Just...don't do anything stupid again. Got it?" He asked, glaring at Nyx who immediately nodded. The blue eyed man huffed turning and walking away. "And clean up the blood, we don't need the Captain or Marshal thinking we committed murder."

With him gone, Nyx sighed, finally relaxing before giving Ignis a bit of a guilty look. He sighed heavily, walking up to him and kneeling down to start helping his boyfriend clean up the blood that had splattered on the ground. Working with higher level spells was always a risk for anyone who wasn't part of the royal family. There was always risk at harming not only those around you, but you yourself as well. Nyx knew this and that is why he had been so reluctant on helping Ignis use these higher level spells.

Sure enough, he eventually gave in and finally agreed to teach him. He, nor anyone else had been expecting Ignis to end up getting hurt. The lighting spell wasn't supposed to cause such a deep cut on his hand. But it had and then there was blood everywhere. Nyx didn't know how Ignis wasn't showing any sign of being in pain. If anything,he just looked shocked and confused that he even gotten hurt. "Nyx, come now don't look so upset. I'm fine, see?"

"Hardly. Ugh, honestly I shouldn't have agreed-" Nyx was cut off with a finger get being put to his lips, he blinked in confusion. Ignis smiled at him as he pulled the older man to his feet.

"I would have tried to use it even if you hadn't agreed to help me. Perhaps the wound would have been worse then what it was. Practicing with magic is a tricky thing, you know that better then a lot of people," Ignis smiled, tossing away paper towels and such they had used to clean up the floor. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

Nyx smiled softly, allowing Ignis to lace their fingers together and lead him out of the training room. Nyx looked down at their linked hands, he sighed, squeezing his hand as they walked through the hallways. "Not going to lie, I've seen people bleed a lot, but when I saw the blood coming out from your hand I sort of... panicked?" He asked more then stated, bringing his hand up and kissing Ignis' knuckles gently. "So, sorry about over reacting."

"There is no need to apologize, dear. I understand it was a fright."

"Next time you wanna practice Magic, let's make sure we slowly work up to the higher level spells. Okay?" Nyx asked, leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead. Ignis laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, dear."


	6. Why I don't socialize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IgNyx Week day 6
> 
> Prompts: Lavender/"This is why I don't socialize"/Sunrise
> 
> Prompts chosen: "This is why I don't Socialize"

Ignis wasn't one for going out to bars. Not to say he's never been to one, but Everytime he's gone it was with Gladiolus and a few of the Kingsglaive. The time he spent with them during these outings is what allowed him and Nyx to grow close and eventually start up a relationship. Ignis had known from before getting together with Nyx that he and many of the Kingsglaive were not liked by the general public of Insomnia. He had been disliked for a small amount of time when his uncle brought him here from the Outlands.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Ignis sighed, as he lifted his head from Nyx's shoulder to look at the man who had felt the need to say something and having been heard by Nyx. "Wanna repeat that, but this time how about to my face instead of mumbling under your breath like a damn coward?"

People here in the city who grew up inside the wall, hated outsiders. Sadly, most of the Glaive took the brunt of their dislike. The snide comments, the looks, the whispers and the very obvious hate. Ignis knew that Nyx often times preffered to stay in on some nights due this. And when they started dating Nyx made an effort to go out on dates with Ignis, putting up with the looks and comments. Recently however, things have been a bit worse. These comments and looks had been getting to Nyx much more then the usual.

And tonight, someone had made the wrong comment. It was something along the lines of 'His kind don't deserve to be here, much less use the king's magic. Maybe their home deserved to be raided by the empire.'. and when Ignis heard those words, and when he saw his lover tense up, he knew that things were going to get ugly. And sure enough, Nyx was now stand up, right in the man's face, looking ready to bash his face in. He took a glance at the other Kingsglaive and they looked ready to get up and back their friend up.

Normally, Ignis would allow them to kick someone's ass for comments like that. Really, he would have because he too was from the Outlands. However, he knew if they got into a fight right now, Drautos would have their heads. So, with a resigned sigh, Ignis stood up, and stood between Nyx and the man. "Okay, Enough. Nyx, darling-"

"The hell are you doing defending these rats?" Ignis turned his head to look at the man and scoffed at him. He turned his attention back to the Kingsglaive, all looking ready to kill.

"Come now, let's go. Luche?" The older man nodded as he pulled some of the others to their feet and lead them out of the bar. "Darling, come let's go. We can go home and enjoy the rest of the night together. Don't waste your time or energy on him." Nyx growled, clearly still upset but allowed himself to be pushed then pulled out of the bar.

The walk home was filled with silence. Ignis didn't mind, he kept his hand laced together with Nyx's as they made their way back to the Galahdian male's apartment. Ignis would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tad bit guilty about how tonight turned out. When reaching home, the guilt dug itself a little deeper when It is closed and locked the door.

"This is why I don't socialize." He heard Nyx mumble. He hadn't meant to wince at the words. But he had, he sighed and watched as the older man made a b-line for the bathroom to wash up and go to bed.

By the time Nyx had finally cooled off, he had spent a good hour and half calming down, so when he walked back out to the main room of the apartment, he was shock to see Ignis tucked into the corner of the couch, staring off into space and looking liked a puppy who had just been yelled at. He was confused for a moment before he kicked himself mentally. He hadn't directed the words at Ignis and he definitely hadn't meant to make him feel guilty. With a sigh, Nyx easily jumped over the couch, plastering himself to Ignis' side. This got a grunt from the younger male before he started to nuzzle his stubble covered face against the smooth skin that belonged to the green eyed male.

This got Ignis to chuckle and try to push Nyx away, though he wasn't having much luck with the fact Nyx was putting most of not all of weight onto him. After a few moments of laughing and random kisses to his face, neck and shoulders; Ignis found himself sitting on Nyx's lap, head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Igs. What I said was in no way meant to make you feel bad....I love going out with you, really I do....I just,"

"I know darling. I know. I'm sorry for letting it get to me." Nyx shook his head, kissing the top of his head and easily lifting him up before heading down the hallway to the room. "If it makes you feel better, there are times I hate socializing as well."

Nyx laughed. That indeed make him feel better.


	7. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IgNyx Week day 7
> 
> Prompts: Sky Blue/ How Ignis learns of Nyx's use of the Ring/Fire
> 
> Prompts chosen: How Ignis leanrs of Nyx's use of the ring.

When Ignis sees him again, it's in Galdin Quay. He's sitting on a bench with Dino, both chatting and seeming to be joking about something or other. The sight wouldn't have shocked him if he hadn't believed his lover to be dead and if he hadn't see the horrific scarring on the right side of Nyx's body. He stood there shocked, staring as the Glaive stood up to give the group his attention. "Ignis-"

He didn't wait, the man merely shook his head, turning and rushing away from the seaside resort and down the beach. He didn't bother to check if he was being followed, he was sure Noctis would insist that they give him space. For that, Ignis would have to make sure to make him his favorite dish for dinner. He wasn't entirely sure how many hours passed, but with how low the sun was in the sky, he was sure it had been a while.

He was lucky there was a Haven around on the beach, not too far away from the seaside resort. Ignis didn't even turn around when he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't need to. "Iggy?"

"I thought you dead," he mumbled, softly. Nyx frowned and moved to sit next to him, but even then, the younger man didn't look at him. "There wasn't anyway I could contact you. And now that I'm seeing you, it's...hard to believe you made it out of the city." Now Ignis was now finally facing him, Nyx watched as the man reached up and cupped his right cheek gently. "By the Six, what happened...?"

"It's....well, it's a long story."

"I have time."

From there, Nyx told Ignis everything. From the empire falling back during a raid on the outskirts of the wall, to the word of a peace treaty coming into play, and everything in between. Though, the man had paused when he finally had to come clean about how the horrible scarring on his entire right side happened. He didn't miss the look of concern and fear on his lover's face. At this point, Nyx sighed as he removed his cost then pulled his short over his head.

Ignis flinched back, slightly gasping at the sight in which his lover's body was in. The silver scarring on him wasn't anything like Ignis had seen before. He didn't know what weapon or magic could cause so much damage to one area and to the extent Nyx had clearly suffered. How in the world was the man he had grown to love survive such a injury? For a what felt like a long moment, Ignis finally scooted closer again, the tips of his fingers just barely touching Nyx's skin, tracing the scars so carefully as if fearful that he would accidentally hurt the man. The scars almost looked like burns, but burns didn't leave this kind of scarring, he knew that for a fact thanks to his early days of cooking and learning how to use fire magic.

"The old Kings really did a number on me, huh? Sadistic assholes." At that, the emerald eye dman looked up at his lover with nothing but confusion. Nyx have him a weary smile before pulling something out from his pocket. When he uncurled his hand, Ignis found himself speechless at the sight of the small black ring in his hand. "I didn't have much choice....it was either put it on and fight or let Lunafreya and other people die."

An exasperated sigh escaped past Ignis' lips. "And you played the hero...by the six how are you even alive? I can't imagine the pain you were feeling. I should have stayed behind to help at least-"

"Hey, no. You have a job with our Prince. If you were there, you would have seen so much betrayal a d fucked up shit. And knowing you, YOU would have put this damn thing on and given up your life to protect the city."

"And you didn't try to do the same? By the Six Nyx, you don't always have to play the hero! You can't save Everyone! Why don't you understand that it's okay if you can't save every single life!? Why can't you understand that if you die, I'd be lost! You mean the world to me Nyx! You, Noctis, Gladio and Prompto. I'd watch the world burn before letting harm come to any of you." Both men sat silently after that. Each one processing what they had just said. Slowly and carefully, Nyx reached out, lacing their fingers together before pulling Ignis onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Ignis clung to him like his life depended on it, as if that if he let go, Nyx would disappear.

"I don't want to lose you, Nyx...I wouldn't be able to stand it..." Whispered the younger of the two. Nyx only tightened his hold. "Please, my love don't ever put yourself through that again. I'm begging you."

Nyx shushed him, rubbing his back. Guilt slight creeping in when he felt the dirty blonde's shoulders shake slightly. "You know I can't promise that...not when it comes to keeping you safe. But I promise I won't be leaving you alone, okay? I'll always come back."

For Ignis, that was the best he was going to get out of Nyx. And the could deal with that. Though, he himself knew there was one thing he was going to be sure of. He wouldn't allow Nyx to put that ring on ever again.

And he made sure of that when he slipped that ring on in Altissia.


End file.
